Just Being in Your Arms
by Senna.Kurosaki
Summary: I..Ichi... You really mean that? Because... ' Yaoi! Lemon! Fluff! Ahh lol! Everything you want from Bleach! :P Review please.. i need some motivation and critisizm lol. And NO i don't own anything related to Renji, Ichigo, Or bleach. :P lol
1. Chapter 1

_Just Being in Your Arms._

_Chapter 1_

_'Aww mann, this is so borrring.' _Ichigo Kurosaki thought as he wandered aimlessly through Karakura town. Because it was almost sunset, Hardly anyone was out. Since Aizen's rebellion was over, nothing of real excitement was going on in Soul Society or the real world. What he really wanted, but would tell no body, was to be with his lieutenant 'freind', Renji Abarai. He had always harbored deep feelings for the red-haired tattooed man. But of course, he was sure Renji didn't have the same feelings.

"Hey! Ichi" A sudden voice broke through the teen's thoughts. So he turned around to find none other than Renji.

Somewhat excited to see Renji, he called out, "Oi, Renji! Whatcha up to?"

Grinning and jogging to catch up with the strawberry-blonde, Renji replied, "Hmm... not much really. Since the rebellion is over, Soul Society is incredibly boring. So I thought I'd come tour the human world with you."

Trying not to grin, Ichigo said 'Ok' and shrugged smoothly.

'_Goddamn it! I can't even tell him how I feel! And god knows he doesn't feel the same way about me...'_ Renji was silently cursing himself. He had deep feelings for Ichigo, but of course... Ichigo wasn't really the... gay.. type.

"Hey Renji, if you've got nothing better to do.. and you don't have any work, you can crash over at my place if you want. But it's alright if you don't want to." The strawberry-blonde said after a while of walking, breaking through the red-haired man's thoughts.

Renji almost jumped the gun. He could've sworn he saw Ichigo blush before he turned away. Instead of asking if he really did blush, Renji just shrugged and smoothly replied, "Hmm, sure why not. It's better than getting useless work from Captain Kuchiki." Renji almost praised himself for his acting skills.

So after a couple more blocks, they reached Ichigo's place. And after raiding the fridge, they headed into the teens room to just chill.

Since Ichigo had his own house now, he and Renji had complete privacy. '_Not that we would need it...'_ Ichigo thought bitterly, scowling.

Noticing the somewhat hurt face Ichigo held, Renji got concerned. "Oi Ichi, Whatsa matter?" He asked, looking straight at the teen.

Ichigo blushed as he could hear the concern in the lieutenants voice. It kind of surprised him.

"Oh... well... I… nevermind.. it's nothing." Ichigo wanted so badly to tell him.. he just couldn't.

"Come on, Ichi. You can tell me." Renji said warmly. He walked over and place a hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

Slightly surprised, and blushing, the strawberry-blonde turned to face the red-haired man. All of a sudden, surprising himself and Renji, he got up and wrapped his arms around the man.

"It's you, Renji. I can't stop thinking about you. I think I might be... well... falling for... you..." Ichigo said almost in a whisper, blushing profoundly.

"I..Ichi... You really mean that? Because...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I know…. Pretty short. But I like it. Still workin on ch. 4. Jus got 2 and 3 up! Reviews are loved. and used as motivation to keep writing! if you have ideas yell 'em to me! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I think I might be falling for you too." Renji whispered as tears started forming in his eyes. He was so glad to be able to just hold Ichigo in his arms.

Ichigo was feeling the same way. "Yeah. I do mean it." Tears were starting to form in the teen's eyes too. Ichigo was just about to melt into Renji's arms when he suddenly felt himself being picked up by the lieutenant. Before he could register where they were gonna go, they sank down into Ichigo's bed. Ichigo was blushing as he guessed where this was heading. And Renji, noticing this, laughed "What's wrong? Enjoying yourself?"

And again, Ichigo blushed furiously. "Yeah. I like just being in your arms." He said quietly and nervously.

The red-haired man grinned, "Oh really? Then you'll love what else is coming." He basically purred into the teens ear.

But before Renji could do or register anything, the strawberry-blonde closed the distance between them, locking his lips with the lieutenant. Though blushing furiously, Ichigo was having the best time. Going with curiosity, he brushed Reni's bottom lip with his tongue, asking for entrance. Renji imedietly complied. So for a couple seconds their tongues battled for dominance, Renji winning. So Ichigo just sat blushing and occasionally meeting Renji's tongue while the red-haired man explored every inch of the teen's mouth. And with no warning, Ichigo reached up behind Renji to pull out his hair tie and yank of his head band, letting a river of red come cascading over their faces.

After a few more seconds, they broke apart for much needed oxygen. "Renji..." Ichigo almost moaned as the lieutenant suddenly started kissing down his cheek and nibbled lightly on his earlobe. As he journied farther down, he felt a hand innertwine into his crimson hair. He smiled into Ichigo's neck, before continuing his work. Lightly he continued, letting his teeth graze the tanned skin. After hitting the collar of the teen's shirt, his hands slowly went down, lightly rubbing Ichigo's chest, earning a slight moan. After finding the bottom of Ichigo's shirt, he pulled it off to reveal a perfectly toned and tanned chest. So slowly he went back to kissing and nipping down the front of the teen. Hearing Ichigo moan quietly caused Renji to realize his growing arousal. And then he saw Ichigo blush as he felt it grow on his leg.

All of a sudden, the strawberry-blonde reached down and yanked of Renji's shirt, pushing him over so he was on top of the lieutenant. Before Renji could resist, Ichigo shot down and locked his lips with Renji's, earning a light gasp and using it to shove his tongue into the warm wet cavern of Renji's mouth. This time, there was no fight for dominance. The red-haired man just allowed Ichigo to explore his mouth. Then the teen started rubbing his tongue along Renji's, earning a low moan from the man.

And just like Renji, he started placing kisses down his face. But instead of nibbling on his earlobe, he just continued down to the front of Renji's body. Moving his hands with him, he went slowly down the man's chest, brushing against a nipple, making it harden. Then once the teen hit the red-haired man's pants, he unbuttoned it slowly, making a mental note of Renji's extremely hard erection. So slowly and carefully he exposed the man's lower half, feeling his own arousal grow at the sight. God, Renji was just goddamn perfect. The he continued slowly placing kisses down Renji's front, nearing the arousal.

"Ahh damn Ichigo, if I knew you were this fucking good I would have told you sooner." Renji said jokingly while panting.

Ichigo just smiled as he kissed the soft skin beside the erection. Then, without warning, he placed his lips on Renji's member, earning a sort of gasp-moan. Then he went extremely slow and lightly, which was incredible torture for Renij. "Ahh fuck Ichi! Goddamnnn it move!" He moaned as he rubbed his hand through Ichigo's short spiky hair, urging him to go faster. Ichigo complied 110. Suddenly as he hit the top he thrust his head back down, deep throating Renji, earning quite a loud moan. Then after a few more minutes, Ichigo stopped, to many protests from Renji. Renji was just about to release, and it was painful not to be able to yet.

And then the teen sat up and hopped off the bed, took off his pants, and walked over to his desk. Curiously, Renji sat up and watched him rifle through some drawers until he found a small bottle of something. He walked back over to the bed sat down in front of the man, and took Renji's hand in his own. The lieutenant figured out what he had to do. He let Ichigo put some of the oil on his fingers. The teen gave the man a questioning glance, and Renji nodded. Ichigo positioned himself above the man's fingers. He slowly slid down on the first one, adjusting fairly quickly. He nodded and Renji added a second while Ichigo continued the slow up and down motion. As soon as the teen had adjusted to the third, he slid back off and slowly and liesurly coated Renji's erection with it. It felt amazing with just Ichigo's hand. As soon as Renji was comletely coated, Ichigo slowly slid onto Renji's member, surprised it didn't hurt to much. He saw Renji throw his head back from the pleasure of the teens heat and tightness.

"Ahh... fuck Ichi... fuckkk. You're amazinggg..." Renji moaned as Ichigo started gaining speed. Suddenly Renji's member hit that one special spot in Ichigo. Ichigo saw stars. "Ahhhh damn Renji! I... I lov... I love you..." Ichigo whispered as he threw his head back when that spot was hit again.

"I... fuckk... I love you too Ichigo... FUCK!" Renji panted as the teen thrust down hard on the man. Renji could feel his climax coming and coming fast. So he reached down and grabbed the teens erection and started pumping it in time with Ichigo's movements.

"Ahhh fuck Renji... god this is amazing..." Ichigo gasped between moans. Renji pumping him and the feeling of the man inside of him was overwhelming so he screamed Renji's name as he hit his earth-shattering climax. Hearing the teen scream his name like that, Renji came just as quick and hard.

After the both came, Ichigo pulled off of the man and collapsed onto Renji's chest. They were both covered in a layer of sweat and Ichigo's release covered their stomachs. Ichigo rolled off of Renji and snuggled into his chest after the man turned over to face the teen.

"Damn Ichigo... you really know how to get me goin. Fuck I love you." Renji said, grinning, despite how tired he was.

"I'm just that good. I love you too." Ichigo almost whispered, he was already half asleep. So the two fell into a deep comfortable sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Welllll…… Here is numero 2! Please review and yell some ideas at me! DD please check out numbah 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At around 2:00 in the morning, Ichigo found himself waking up due to the fact his throat hurt from screaming and he needed a drink. So he looked up at Renji, who was still asleep, placed a quick kiss on his lips and quietly climbed out of the bed and put on a robe. After he had a glass of ice water he walked back into his room, took off his robe and climbed back into Renji's arms.

"Good morning beautiful." Renji groaned groggily, looking at the clock. "Where did ya go?"

"I just needed some water." The teen replied before locking lips with the man, and again brushing his tongue along Renji's bottom lip, wanting entrance. Renji sleepily complied, once again letting the teen explore every inch of his mouth. He sighed quietly with contentment as he let his hands rest above his head. This kiss was slow, and well... just fucking perfect. When they broke apart, Ichigo tangled his hands in Renji's hair and melting in the smell of sex mixed with their light colognes.

"Oi Ichigo," Renji said quietly.

"Hm?" The teen said, his hands still entangled in the crimson ocean.

"Can I stay over here for a couple more nights?" Renji asked, grinning.

"As long as you want." Ichigo said, rubbing Renji's lip with his tongue.

"Ok. I'll just stay here until they send someone to come get me." The man said happily.

"Works for me." The teen said smiling.

Ichigo was about to slip back into sleep until he felt the man's lips brush his own. He smiled as Renji's tongue was brushing against his lips this time, and it took no time for it to gain entry. Renji's tongue explored the teens mouth, rubbing his tounge against Ichigo's, earning a quiet moan from the teen. Then with no warning, Ichigo pushed the man over, so he was under the strawberry-blonde, once again. Renji smiled as Ichigo started again what he had done hours ago. But this time was different. Instead of kissing his way down, he traced the man's tattoo with his tongue. While the man moaned quietly, Ichigo continued tracing the tattoos downward. Again he noticed Renji was extremely hard. '_Damn that was quick.'_ The teen almost chuckled to himself. As soon as he reached the end of the tattoo, he went down to tickle the erection with his tongue.

"Fuck Ichi... you could make a dead man come." Renji joked.

Ichigo smiled slightly as he placed his lips around the man's erection. He had a new idea this time. He would be the one fucking Renji. Just the thought made him harden greatly.

Then once again, he reached for the bottle of oil, not coating the man's fingers with it, but his own. This confused Renji a little. And before he could register anything, one of Ichigo's fingers had pushed past the ring of muscles and was slowly going in and out of the man.

This new feeling made the man gasp. It didn't hurt, it was just different. And he liked it. He nodded to Ichigo who added a second finger and gained speed. Somewhere in the pumping, the teen added a third. It took Renji no time at all to adjust, and soon he wanted more.

"Damn Ichi, just fuck me already…" Renji whined as Ichigo slowly pulled out.

And as the teen was positioning himself, Renji wrapped his legs around Ichigo's waist, rubbing against the teens erection.

"Ahh fuck Renji…." Ichigo moaned.

Then he slowly slid in, almost releasing right there because of how incredibly hot and tight Renji was. It took all of his self-control not to just pound into Renji until the man couldn't walk. Shuddering, the teen looked down at Renji, noticing he looked impatient.

"Fuckk Ichi.. come onnn.. pleasee..." Renji almost whined.

Hearing that, Ichigo pulled out and thrust back in, earning a loud moan from both of them. Hearing Renji moan, the teen knew he wouldn't last for much longer. So he reached down and grabbed Renji's achingly hard erection, and started pumping furiously.

"Ahh damn…." Renji moaned loudly. He could feel his release coming FAST. And right as Ichigo came, the feeling of being filled by the teen was to much. So the man screamed in pure pleasure as he came over both of them. Then seeing Ichigo pull out and lick it up was almost enough to start making him hard again.

"Ichi.." Renji said.

"Hmm?" Ichigo replied, almost completely spent.

"Do you really love me….?" Renji sounded puzzeled at his own question.

"Huh? Of course I do. I did from the first day we fought." Ichigo mumbled sleepily.

"Oh ok. Sorry. G'night." Renji smiled, drifting into sleep.

"Don't be sorry." Ichigo whispered, already half asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Here's the last one so far! I've already started brainstormin for numbah 4! DD**

**And again….. ReviewsLOVE! **


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

As Ichigo's consciuos finally surfaced from his deep sleep, he absentmindedly cuddled in closer to Renji, his source of warmth. When he was completely awake, he looked at the clock, realizing they had slept all morning.

'Hmm…. I bet he's hungry… I know I am.' The teen thought to himself. While he was going over breakfast options in his head, he felt a stir and lips on his cheek. He smiled and said, "Hey. You hungry?"

"Ha. Yeah. I just realized I'm starving." Renji said, still somewhat asleep.

"Anything in particular you want?" The teen asked, laying his head on the man's chest.

"Hmm… I'm ok with anything. As long as your there." He said, grinning at the teen.

Blushing slightly, Ichigo suggested, "Ok. How bout cereal? It's cheap and easy." He said laughing.

"Sure. I ain't picky." Renji laughed.

So they got out of bed, put on robes and made their way into the kitchen, laughing about how everyone thinks Ichigo is ga-ga over Orihime.

"So you never actually liked her?" Renji asked, confused. He actually thought the teen had feelings for the girl at one point.

"Nah. She was more like a sister/best friend kinda person. She HAS saved my ass a couple times though." Ichigo chuckled.

"That's true." Renji agreed.

So the two sat munching on cereal and laughing about random things that guys usually laughed at. But one thing was different about their conversation. They didn't talk about girls they thought were hott. Because they knew they had each other.

So as they were finishing their cereal they linked hands and walked back to the room to relax. The decided that later they would head over to see Urahara, Ginta, Ururu, and Tessai. They hadn't seen them and Ichigo was starting to miss that crazy bastard.

So as they sank softly down into the bed, Renji wrapped his arms around Ichigo, pulling him close. Ichigo snuggles into Renji, curled up against his chest.

"Renji?" Ichigo almost whispered, as if not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Hm?" Renji asked, looking down at the teen.

"I love you Renji. And I always will. Just remember that." Ichigo whispered, tears of joy flooding his eyes.

"I love you too Ichi. Forever. And you don't forget that." Renji said, surprised at the teen's affectionate words.

So the two just layed in each other's arms, until they decided to get dressed.

As Renji was getting up, he felt the teen pull him back onto the bed, throwing his head down to capture the man's mouth hungrily. Renji, a bit surprised, moaned quietly as Ichigo rubbed his tongue along the lieutenants. As the teen was kissing the man senseless, he was also pulling off his robe, reveling his almost half-hard cock. With no warning, Ichigo traveled down and started sucking Renji like there was no tomorrow. While the man moaned quite loudly, the teen let his teeth lightly graze the sensitive skin. Seeing his cock disappear into his lover's mouth like that was to much. So pretty quickly he came and the teen swallowed it all, letting some pour onto the man, than slowly licking it back up.

"Damn Ichi. You sure do a lot for me. I need to return the favor." Renji joked, panting.

"Nah. I love you. That's just one of the ways I show it. By giving you a lot of pleasure." Ichigo said simply.

"Well I WILL find a way to return the favor. So watch out." The man said, smirking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ahhhhh lotsa fluff lol. I had writers block. / Thanks for the reviews for those of you that did! Please keep it up! It helps! :DD**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

So as Renji and Ichigo were getting dressed, they talked about the day's activities. First, they would go to the Urahara Shoten, second, they would do some grocery shopping so they could have decent meals, then back home and just relax together..and well…. You know.

"Renji?" Ichigo asked.

"Hmm?" Renji hummed.

"Why did we even fight in the soul society? I mean since we both technically had a crush on each other…" Ichigo blushed slightly.

"Hm….. I'm not really sure. I think it's cuz I hadn't realized how much of a friend Rukia was to me." Renji pondered, loving the way Ichigo always blushed.

"Oh. Alright." Ichigo replied, satisfied with the answer.

So they left Ichigo's house, walking down the street hands linked. Some people whispered and stared, but they didn't mind.

When they arrived at Urahara shop, Ichigo slid open the door and grinned and said, "Oi Mr. Hat and Clogs? How are ya?"

When Kisuke looked up, he grinned and replied, "Ichigo! Hey! What? Been too busy to come see me?"

"Yeah something like that." Ichigo laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Renji Abarai? What are you doing in the human world?" Urahara asked, noticing Renji.

"Oh… Um….." He looked nervously at Ichigo. And Ichigo nodded. "He won't mind."

"Umm well….." Renji blushed, "Me and Ichigo… are….well….. together…"

"Oh really? Hmm…. You too are a lot alike." Urahara said.

"You think so?"Ichigo pondered. "Yeah I guess we are" he smiled.

"And I always knew you too would end up in some sort of relationship." Urahara continued.

"Yeah." Ichigo said smiling. "So how have you all been? Getting much buissness?"

"Enough." Urahara answered laughing. "How long have you been back?"

"About 2 weeks. Renji got here yesterday. He's stayin at my place of course." Ichigo replied.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" A deep voice sounded behind them.

"Oh. Hello Mr. Tessai." Ichigo said politely, noticing the man behind him. "Would you like some help with those?" Noticing Mr. Tessai had a stack of boxes in his arm that looked heavy.

"Oh, no thank-you. I just need to set them down in the closet over there." Tessai replied.

"Alright." Ichigo said.

A moment later a red streak crossed the room sending Ichigo to the ground.

"Ichi?!" Renji gasped.

"Ngh.. huh? Ginta? Whatsa matter with you?" Ichigo groaned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Berry head? What are you doing here? I was running to the bathroom and YOU got in my way!" Ginta said obnoxiously.

"Yeah… sure whatever…" Ichigo said standing up with the help of Re…. No, his boyfriend.

"Well we just stopped by to say hi. We have to go to the grocery store. We'll see ya around." Ichigo said getting ready to leave. But then he stopped. "Wait, where's Ururu?" He asked, looking around for the dainty, but inhumanly strong, black haired little girl who also helped there.

"Oh. She went on vacation with her family. She'll be back next week." Urahara replied.

"Oh. Alright." Then Ichigo and Renji headed out the door, hand in hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well here is chapter 5! sorry for the long wait.. . i had school starting... bronchitus... . wellll R&R! THANKS!!


End file.
